Doppia Fuga
by Marcus Reloaded
Summary: Che cosa potrebbe succedere se il dottor Richard Kimble, in fuga perchè accusato di un delitto non commesso, incontrasse Jarod, in fuga dal Centro che lo vuole sfruttare per i suoi loschi scopi? E se il detective Gerard si ritrovasse a lavorare con Miss


Doppia Fuga.

* * *

**Commento dell'autore Che cosa potrebbe succedere se il dottor Richard Kimble, in fuga perchè accusato di un delitto non commesso, incontrasse Jarod, in fuga dal Centro che lo vuole sfruttare per i suoi loschi scopi? E se il detective Gerard si ritrovasse a lavorare con Miss Parker, Broots e Sydney? Crossover con "Jarod Il Camaleonte".**

**Fascia d'età PG.**

**Fandom Il Fuggitivo/Jarod Il Camaleonte**

**Parte 1/?**

**Spoilers Si svolge dopo i finali di entrambe le serie**

**Data Da giugno 2002 **

**Disclaimer "Il Fuggitivo" è © Warner Brothers Production e CBS Network, 2000-2002, e nessuno dei personaggi è utilizzato a scopo di lucro. Tutti i personaggi della serie "Jarod il Camaleonte / The Pretender" utilizzati nei racconti presenti sono di proprietà MTM Productions / 20th Century Fox / NBC Studios, e sono utilizzati senza il permesso degli autori e NON a fini di lucro.  
**

* * *

"Anche stavolta mi è sfuggito." Il tenente Sam Gerard era appena arrivato sul sito dell'ultimo avvistamento di Richard Kimble, ma troppo tardi. Il marpione era riuscito comunque a combinare qualcosa;aveva prontamente smascherato un killer ricercato dalla CIA, dall'FBI e da chissà quanti altri. Ed ora non era più neanche tanto sicuro di volerlo ancora catturare; non era sicuro che un assassino spietato come quello che aveva distrutto Helen Ross Kimble si sarebbe fermato ed avrebbe cercato di salvarlo. 

Ma doveva beccarlo.

******

"Anche stavolta mi è sfuggito." Miss Parker era in casa sua, giocava con l'ultima traccia di Jarod; un cubo di Rubik. Questa volta era un giocattolaio, ed era riuscito a far scoprire che una donna si era inventata uno stupro ed aveva mandato un innocente in galera. "La verità ha molte facce, Miss Parker. J." era il biglietto scritto in quella grafia che ormai le era diventata molto cara; soprattutto da quando lui aveva evitato un massacro e di farla saltare in aria con il fratello (di entrambi) appena ritrovato, Ethan. Ma per poter scoprire la verità sul progetto di sua madre, Miss Parker doveva fingere di essere ancora in cerca di Jarod. E stavolta aveva il fiato di suo fratello Lyle e di suo padre addosso. Era quasi ironico. La cosa migliore che poteva fare per aiutare Jarod era continuare a cercare di riportarlo al Centro. Pensò che era una brava attrice; impersonava alla grande "Miss Parker La Fredda Cacciatrice". 

Se qualcuno lo avesse saputo, magari le avrebbe dato un Oscar.

******

The Pretender

THE FUGITIVE

TIM DALY

MYKELTI WILLIAMSON

MICHAEL T. WEISS

ANDREA PARKER

PATRICK BAUCHAU

JON GRIES

JAMIE DENTON

******

"Buongiorno," disse Jarod alla classe oziosa, "io mi chiamo Jarod Reeves, e sono il vostro nuovo insegnante di storia." (E tra un mese finisce la scuola, pensò.)

"Ma si sa cosa è successo a Ms. Guerin?" chiese uno degli alunni. "Nessuno spiegava la Guerra D'Indipendenza come lei." aggiunse poi.

"Quando la polizia lo scoprirà, lo sapremo anche noi, ..." cercò il nome nella piantina della classe fornitagli dalla prima della suddetta. "Noah."

Quando l'ora finì, Jarod decise di controllare un pò il nuovo bidello; era arrivato poche settimane prima della morte di Ms. Guerin, e non aveva il benchè minimo alibi.

Ma quando lo vide in faccia quasi ci rimase.

"Ma lei è... il Dr. Richard Kimble!!"

Il bidello lo guardò, e nei suoi occhi si vide un flash di panico, rimpiazzato ben presto da uno sguardo normale.

"Kimble? Chi? Io non capisco di cosa stia cercando di parlare." disse l'uomo con voce confusa.

Jarod invece aveva ben compreso, non poteva essere che lui, il medico accusato ingiustamente di aver ucciso sua moglie.

"Stia tranquillo, con me non avrà problemi. Primo, sono sicuro della sua innocenza, e secondo, sono anch'io in fuga."

Richard guardò negli occhi lo straniero che aveva davanti, fidarsi o non fidarsi?

Mah, si disse poi, il gioco varrà ben la candela.

"Diciamo che io lo sia." disse per tastare il terreno. L'ultima cosa che voleva era essere accusato dell'omicidio della povera Sarah... un'altra donna strappatagli dalle braccia... la sua chance per la felicità, oramai perduta.

Continua...


End file.
